Sharing Pizza With a Prince
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico is a chef at a fancy restaurant and Percy is the prince of a secluded but very rich kingdom in Europe. They meet at a gala where Nico cooks and Percy is being welcomed to New York. Not that Nico is aware the cute boy he's chatting up is a prince... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy
PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Sharing Pizza With a Prince || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Sharing Pizza With a Prince – When Nico Met a Real Prince

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, expensive courting, dorks, pining, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Poseidon/Sally|Poseidon/Amphitrite, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Sally Jackson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Gabe Ugliano, Drew Tanaka

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton

Summary: King Poseidon of the small but very wealthy country of Atlantis is on a visit to the US, together with his wife and three sons. Nico di Angelo couldn't care less about politics or fancy, small countries no one has ever heard of unless they're into diamond trading. He is however one of the cooks at the gala that welcomes the royal family in New York. When he sneaks out for a smoke during the gala, he meets the most enchanting person on this planet and his name is Percy. What Nico doesn't realize, because he doesn't care about politics, is that he's flirting with a prince.

 **Sharing Pizza With a Prince**

 _When Nico Met a Real Prince_

Gabe Ugliano was a disgusting piece of shit. No one, literally no one, liked the guy. But he had a very well-going restaurant that paid more than good, so enduring the man himself was somehow manageable. Or at least his staff met to drink away their problems often enough to do so.

"There. Read. Memorize", spat Gabe as he threw a newspaper in front of Nico.

Nico di Angelo was a cook – one of the most talented Italian chefs in all of New York, if he may be so honest. He worked for Gabe because the money was right, the restaurant was a big name and it was where he had first learned how to cook. The old cook, he had offered Nico the job, had seen potential in him. He had retired a few years ago and Nico had taken over as the main cook.

"...Why?", asked Nico doubtfully, eying the newspaper.

Gabe gave him a glare, pointing at the headline. "Gala for some royal visitors. We're catering. This will make the name of _my_ restaurant pop up everywhere. I will not be embarrassed by the staff not knowing the names of that country or those people. So memorize them."

Nico rolled his eyes when Gabe left. Like he was going to do homework now. He was just going to cook, after all. It wasn't like he'd be leaving the kitchen and meeting royals. Though he had to admit that Gabe was right; catering for important people did put their name even more out there. And for now, Gabe's restaurant was Nico's income. He wanted to get out, wanted to start his own restaurant, get away from Gabe and be the one praised. Sighing, Nico got up to continue his shift.

/break\

Another reason why working for Gabe wasn't that bad was because his three best friends were working for him too. Cecil and Lou were two of the waiters and Will also worked in the kitchen.

"I am so psyched about this thing", declared Lou with a broad grin, leaning against the counter.

"What thing?", asked Nico confused while handling two pans and three pots with ease.

"The gala, duh", grunted Cecil and rolled his eyes.

"...Why?", asked Nico, now even more confused.

"Royalty, Nico", declared Will in a chiding voice. "What is there not to be excited about? A king, a queen, three princes! From a foreign country. It's so... old-fashioned. Royalty. So... enriching?"

"Not really into that kinda stuff", shrugged Nico with a frown.

"How can you not?", sighed Will disappointed. "It's such an honor, to do this. Atlantis is really an up and coming country, you know? They're on their way to become a real big deal."

"...I have literally never heard of that country before", pointed Nico out, sounding skeptical.

"Well, they're a small kingdom in Europe, Scandinavian as far as I know", answered Lou.

"Weren't very world known until like a decade ago", added Cecil. "They became one of the greatest diamond exports and are world famous for their smith-work. Jewelry and stuff."

"Everyone who is someone is wearing jewelry from Atlantis", agreed Lou.

"This royal visit to New York is really important, business-wise", added Will. "Traders from like all over the states are trying to woo the king into contracts. Atlantis is small, but influential."

"Still doesn't sound very interesting", admitted Nico with a shrug.

/break\

True to Nico's expectations, he spend practically the whole day in the kitchen. Cecil and Lou came rushing in, babbling on about royals all the time and Will would stare at them enviously. He really would have loved to see the grand entrance of the royal family and all. Nico? He just cared about his food being on point. The only moment he cared about the royal family was when Lou came to him to express explicit praise from the royal family for his salmon filet.

After the main course, Nico was finally allowed to catch a break. He had a few minutes before he'd have to move on to making dessert. Since his break wouldn't be long, he sneaked out to the large balcony to have at least one smoke in peace to calm his nerves. He heaved a relieved sigh as he leaned against the balustrade and inhaled deeply, eyes closed in bliss.

"Smoking will kill you."

"Ah, bugger off", grunted Nico annoyed, frowning. "Why do people feel the need to point that out whenever they see someone smoke? It's really annoying and everyone knows the danger. I never saw anyone print 'Drinking destroys your liver' on a bottle of alcohol."

"Why, you seem to be in quite the mood", laughed the stranger, his voice very easy on the ears. "Seems you're having as much fun at this party as I do."

Realizing he was not allowed to spend his short break in peace, Nico cracked an eye open. He was a little curious about the owner of this rich voice. It was sweet and velvety and with a foreign accent like nothing Nico had ever heard before. The stranger had a face to match the voice. He was gorgeous, with sun-kissed skin, messy black hair, the deepest eyes of green and blue Nico had ever seen, lean body though by a few inches shorter than Nico. He was wearing very well-fitted black dress-pants and a blue button-down shirt with the upper two buttons open, allowing a nice view on the boy's collarbone. Nico appreciated the sight very much.

"I'm not obliged to have fun. I'm here to earn money", informed Nico.

"You are?", asked the cute stranger intrigued, leaning next to Nico. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Nico. I'm the cook – well, one of the cooks. The chef cook", replied Nico.

"Oh. You are? The food is delicious!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

"And you? You're not having fun at the party?", asked Nico curiously. "Then why are you here?"

"Parents dragged me along", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You know how it is. Mommy and daddy decide, the kids don't have a say in it. Not that I'm a kid anymore. I'm nineteen. But, well, I guess you never stop being your parents' child, huh?"

"I wouldn't know about that", shrugged Nico and something about those intense eyes staring at him made him elaborate. "My father ran out on us when I was young and my mother died when I was ten. It's always been sort of just... me. No parental expectations to meet."

"...I'm sorry", whispered Percy, sounding honestly guilty. "And here I am, moping about my parents wanting to spend more time with me. Way to go, Percy."

"No need to apologize. It has been many years and it's not like you know me", answered Nico.

"So... you're a cook", tried Percy, to change the topic. "And do you like it? I mean, since you're not having fun at this gala. So... you like your job, or not?"

"Bit of both?", offered Nico, amused by Percy's awkwardness. "I _love_ cooking. But I hate my boss. He's kind of a bastard. Pays good though and his restaurant is... great. But he's a jerk."

"Can't chose the boss, or so I'm told", shrugged Percy unsure.

"Could if I'd be my own boss", stated Nico and turned to watch the scenery beneath them.

"Yeah?", asked Percy interested. "What do you mean?"

"I... always wanted my own restaurant", admitted Nico, unsure why he was sharing so much with this beautiful stranger, but somehow it was easy to talk to Percy. "Be my own boss. Have the pride of my own... place. I don't get to cook all I want, you see. My boss has the final word in the menu."

"And... you'd like to cook something else?", asked Percy, sounding genuinely interested.

Maybe that was why he seemed so easy to talk to. It felt as though Percy was really interested in what Nico was saying. Nico enjoyed this feeling, enjoyed Percy's attention and company. And that was saying a lot, considering that he rarely got along with anyone.

"I'd like to cook the recipes my mamma and nonna left me", replied Nico after a beat. "They are the only legacy I have left of my family. Good, rich Italian cuisine for the whole family. I don't need a posh restaurant that's famous for serving stuck-up politicians and royals. I'd rather have that nice, little place that everyone in the neighborhood knows about and loves. Where parents go with their children, grandparents celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary in, where young teenagers in love for the first time come for their first date... A place that is... a home, to the community." Nico paused as he realized what he had said, horribly embarrassed because he had never admitted any of this out loud to anyone before. "Forget what I said. I'm being awfully sappy today, eh?"

"No!", exclaimed Percy with a frown. "I like what you said! It's beautiful!"

"You think so?", asked Nico, nearly shy.

Percy offered him the sweetest, most breathtaking smile possible. "Yes! It's a wonderful idea. I'd come over. I'd totally become one of your regulars if you ever open that restaurant!"

"Promise?", asked Nico playfully.

With a mischievous smile on his face did Percy offer Nico his right hand, little finger sticking out. "Pinkie promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"...That is creepily creepy", muttered Nico disturbed as he linked fingers.

"So you don't watch _My Little Pony_ then", laughed Percy sheepishly. "It is a huge obsession of my little brother. The way I understand the internet, every male between twenty and thirty likes it?"

"First rule of the internet: Don't believe the internet", chuckled Nico fondly.

"...Ah, disappointing", said Percy with a frown. "The internet is what prepared me for my stay in the United States of America. So, are you going to tell me the name of your place?"

"Name?", echoed Nico confused.

"Well, if I am to be your regular, I need to know the name of the restaurant", grinned Percy.

"Bianca's", whispered Nico wistfully.

"Bianca?", repeated Percy curiously. "Your... girlfriend, or something?"

"My older sister", clarified the Italian, eyes sad. "She was my older sister..."

"Oh", muttered Percy when he realized the implication. "I am so sorry. Wow."

"Yes, wow indeed", agreed Nico with an angry glare. "Some people are meant to be alone, I guess."

Before Percy could heavily disagree with Nico, a gorgeous redhead in a fancy green night-dress entered the balcony. "Percy! There you are. Your father has been looking for you."

Making a face, Percy pushed himself off the balustrade. "Coming Rachel. Well then, Nico. It was nice meeting you. It seems my chariot is turning back into a pumpkin."

Nico grinned as he grasped Percy's hand and winked playfully. "It was nice meeting you, my princess. Too bad your fairy godmother came to steal you from me."

Percy blushed, though he looked very pleased by this before leaving. Nico felt just as pleased as he watched Percy before returning to the kitchen himself. Back to work.

/break\

 _ **Royal Visit in New York**_

 _King Poseidon Jackson (52) and Queen Amphitrite Jackson (47) of Atlantis are visiting the Big Apple for important business meetings. Business men from all over the continent will be over for the duration of the business negotiations. Along with king and queen come their three sons, Prince Triton (27), heir to the throne, Prince Perseus (19) and Prince Tyson (9)._

 _Many starlets seem to see this as their chance to become a true Hollywood fairy tale princess..._

/break\

Percy wiggled his nose as he put the newspaper down. There was a fancy picture of him and his family under the article, one of those awful posed pictures from when they had landed in New York. Percy hated them. He hated practically everything about the royal life, really.

He hated the fancy clothes he was forced to wear.

He hated being called 'your highness' or being addressed as a prince.

He hated that people called him Perseus, because it was his birth-name.

He hated that his parents had those official personas as King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite, instead of his dad Don and his mom Sally.

He hated how every little thing he did was under a microscope.

And most of all, he hated being treated like a prince and not like a person.

"Someone's looking gloomier than normal", pointed Rachel out, one eyebrow raised.

The redhead sat at the kitchen-counter, munching on a carrot-stick. Percy was laying on the couch in the living room, head hanging over the couch as his feet laid over the backrest. Sally – Queen Amphitrite Salacia Jackson, commonly called Sally due to her middle name – laughed where she was making bacon and eggs for breakfast, while Poseidon grunted and emptied his coffee.

"He always does that when we have anything official going on", complained Poseidon.

"He's young, he can probably picture better things than spending the night with his parents", pointed Sally out as she served their breakfast.

Those were the parents Percy loved. His mom, who made breakfast herself and demanded for them all to eat together so they could talk, even though as the queen she could have a dozen cooks serving them. His dad who was grumpily pouting about Percy's behavior, but looking at Sally as though she made the world a brighter place. Sometimes he wished they'd just be a regular family and could be like this all the time. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned toward his little brother Tyson and Rachel's little sister Ella. The two were laying on the floor, watching cartoons. When Rachel had first heard that Percy and his family would go to New York, she had begged and pleaded her parents to let her tag along. She was a big art freak and always wanted to visit the MoMA and whatever other museums New York had to offer. Honestly, Percy couldn't care less. But Rachel was his best friend and the idea of having someone to talk to with him was a great thing. A plus was also that Rachel's little sister was Tyson's best friend and the energetic young boy was always calmer and easier entertained when Ella was around to play with him.

"He looked like he was having fun when he was talking to this guy yesterday", pointed Rachel out.

"Guy?", asked Poseidon, looking highly alarmed. "What guy? There was a guy?"

Again, Sally laughed and shook her head. "Honey, please. Try not to suffocate our son."

"What guy, Rachel?", inquired Triton now seriously as he entered the room.

Percy rolled his eyes, because nothing was worse than his dad and his big brother teaming up on him. Rachel cackled as she was met by twin glares of death that screamed protectiveness.

"I wouldn't know. I just know that I saw Percy talking to some guy at the gala yesterday", shrugged Rachel casually and stole a piece of red pepper. "And Percy looked really happy."

Percy blushed and glared before throwing a pillow at his best friend. "It was nothing! I was just talking to someone! Gods, why can't I ever just have a nice conversation?!"

"He's so cute when he's being a drama queen", snorted Triton and ruffled Percy's hair.

"Your father and I have a busy day today", interrupted Sally to change topics. "And as our heir, Tri will come with us, right?" Dutifully, the oldest son nodded. "Will you two watch your siblings?"

"Sure!", exclaimed Percy excited. "We could tour the city undercover."

"Oh, with glasses and mustaches!", gasped Tyson, sounding equally excited.

"...Yes, because a mustache is just the perfect costume for a nine years old", snorted Triton amused.

"Or, and stay with me there for a moment, you could take the six bodyguards with you to the park and do safe things out in the open where they can watch you", offered Poseidon distressed.

"Don, I love you, but you do know that Percy perfected the art of ditching his bodyguards at the tender age of four, right?", chuckled Sally fondly.

"We're going to the museum! National Gallery!", suggested Rachel, eyes sparkling.

"Museum, yes", agreed Ella, looking up at her big sister. "Ella wants to go to the museum!"

Percy grinned mischievously as a plan hatched in his mind.

/break\

"This looks fancy. I don't like fancy", complained Tyson doubtfully.

"Ella agrees", said Ella and nodded wildly.

Percy smiled brightly at them as he knelt down in front of the little ones. "You liked the food yesterday, right? The cook works here. So we could eat as good as yesterday."

"That sounds good", hummed Tyson and turned to Ella.

"Spaghetti was nice", agreed Ella and licked her lips. "Ella is hungry."

"Well then, let's try our luck", offered Rachel with a smile.

She took Ella's hand, who held onto Tyson's hand, whose other hand was held by Percy. The four approached the fancy restaurant with the very long waiting line. They played games of spotting cars or people while waiting until they finally stepped in front of the receptionist. A pretty Japanese girl with a bit too much make-up on. At first she smiled, that fake polite smile, before the dropped it and downright sneered at them. Percy just smiled brighter than before.

"Hello! A table for four, please", requested Percy.

"...We are booked solid", drawled the woman out, looking at Percy with distaste. "And I do think our establishment isn't quite the place for you. Try the McDonald's down the streets."

Still smiling, Percy checked her name tag. "Drew is it? Well, Drew, McDonald's was our first choice, but I'm feeling like pizza. So, I can see from here that there are several empty tables inside. Why don't you let us in and let us eat? It's not like we can't pay."

"Our other guests would feel... offended", drawled Drew out, pointing at the four of them. "We have a dress-code. You... do not fit that dress-code."

Percy sighed annoyed. He hated stuck-up people. What was the problem? Jeans and hoodies weren't good enough for their fine establishment? Why not? As long as customers could pay and enjoyed the food, what exactly was the problem? As much as he hated to do what he did next, he enjoyed doing it to stuck-up people, because seeing those who looked down on him squirm and try to kiss his ass afterward was oddly satisfying at times.

"I knew your establishment was high-end, but so high-end that you won't accept royals, that's... impressive", nodded Percy with a fake stunned expression as he pushed his hoodie back.

"Royals?", sneered Drew haughtily. "Of what? Walmart?"

"Of Atlantis, but we do have Walmarts there too, so I guess also of that", replied Percy with a smile.

As human nature dictates, people started getting their phones out and checking the news and Google search results for Atlantis royalty. Within moments, there were gasps and people taking pictures of him. How much he hated that, like the blood in his veins made him any different.

"Oh my gosh, he like totes is!", gasped some girl behind him in the lines. "It's Prince Perseus!"

"Yeah, I totes am", confirmed Percy mildly amused. "But seeing as royalty isn't the desired clientele for this fine establishment... I dunno, feel like Burger King? Maybe they like princes?"

"Yay, burgers", exclaimed Tyson and tugged on Percy's hands.

Horror was written all over Drew's face, but before she could object, a middle-aged bald man pushed outside, glaring. "What is the ruckus out here, Miss Tanaka? I want order in my restaurant."

"I—I was just about to show Prince Perseus of Atlantis a table!", exclaimed Drew hastily.

"Prince...", drawled Gabe out, eyes glazing over with greed as he looked at Percy.

And ew, that guy was giving Percy the creeps. Recognition set in instantly, since Gabe had studied the royal family to a t in preparations for last night's gala. He started bowing and nodding.

"Ah, Prince Perseus, it is _such_ an honor to have you visiting my restaurant. I'm Gabriel Ugliano, the owner of this fine place. Please, follow me, let me show you a table", offered Gabe eagerly.

Percy grinned as he and Rachel high-fived before following the guy inside. If all else failed, the royal card always won the game. There really were a lot of empty tables that were probably waiting for some high-class starlets and people with big names. What a shame, really. Once the four of them were seated, the owner hurried to bring them the menus. Before even looking into it, Percy turned his most charming smile onto the creepy owner.

"You have a cook, his name is Nico, yes?", asked Percy intrigued.

"What?", asked Gabe confused, obviously thrown off his game.

"Yes", supplied the cute waitress handing them the wine card. "Nico di Angelo."

"Wonderful!", exclaimed Percy pleased and nodded. "I was very impressed by his cooking at the gala yesterday. Please, if it's no trouble, I'd like for him to cook me... whatever he'd recommend."

"Of course it's no trouble!", stated Gabe hastily, stopping Lou from disagreeing. "Please, take your time to decide! Whatever you want, your highness!"

Lou frowned as she was being pushed into the kitchen. "But, Mister Ugliano, it's Nico's day off."

"Then. Call. Him", growled Gabe annoyed. "There's a prince, in my restaurant, demanding di Angelo's food. So go and get me di Angelo, because the prince leaves again! Because _that_ is going to be bad press and I will hold di Angelo personally responsible for that!"

Lou made a face behind Gabe's as their boss returned to the restaurant. Lou got the attention of a very curious Will and a slightly bored Cecil as she got her phone out.

"Short version? Atlantian prince in the restaurant, wants Nico to cook for him", summed Lou up while dialing Nico's number. "Gabe says Nico's in trouble if he doesn't show."

"...It's Nico's day off", pointed Cecil out with a frown. "You know it gets ugly if Nico's disturbed on his day off. He is _so_ not going to be a happy bunny today, man."

"Is he ever?", asked Will casually. "Though yes, working with him won't be fun today."

/break\

Nico was so pissed off by the time he was in the middle of preparing dinner. Oh, so he had impressed some fancy pants prince. That gave the royal prick the right to take Nico's only day off away from him? Just so Nico shall dance by the prince's tune and make him his favorite?

"...He's been cursing in Italian for ten minutes now. Think we should interrupt him?", whispered Cecil concerned as he looked Nico up and down. "I'm half afraid he'll poison the food..."

"He'd never do that", dismissed Will. "He values food. He'd never waste it like that."

"There. Done", grunted Nico darkly, interrupting the two. "May the royal prissy choke on it."

"Hush it", chided Will and hit Nico's shoulder. "It's a _prince_. He specifically demanded _your_ food. Can't you at least be proud of that, Nico? Instead of seeing everything negatively?"

Nico conveyed his feelings with the show of one finger that had Will roll his eyes. "If you need me, which you really don't, I will be outside and smoking, so I won't strangle a prince."

Muttering beneath his breath, Nico left through the backdoor and fished for his cigarettes. Inhaling deeply, Nico tried to think happy thoughts. Not that he had too many of those. He was a total workaholic, he lived to cook. Though even he needed a day to recharge every now and again and that day had been today. How much Nico hated stuck-up people who thought they were worth more than the rest of humanity. Oh, the royal highness was hungry! Surely the lowly peasant cook didn't need such luxury things as sleep or food himself. He shall dance for the prince, dance!

Blowing out the smoke slowly, Nico instead thought of the cute boy from yesterday. He would never do such a thing. He had been so sweet, the way his eyes had sparkled when he had praised Nico. He was of some kind of upper class, otherwise he wouldn't have been at the gala yesterday, but he was _normal_. Down to Earth. Funny, quirky, friendly.

Oh heavens, Nico had developed a fast crush on a guy he had spend like ten minutes talking to. That was just great. Sure, his love-life was one gigantic, pathetic joke, but that was a new all time low, even for him. Better not tell Will about this. Like, ever. The blonde would relentlessly tease him, laugh in his face and then drag him – once again – to a gay bar. Nico tried to avoid that; last time he had gone with Will, Will had ended up meeting his now fiance Jake. And that? That was just frustrating. His best friend dragged him to a bar to find him a match and Will ended up finding his soulmate while Nico went home alone, once again. Fate just generally hated him.

/break\

"The cook is the guy you talked to yesterday", accused Rachel while eating her salad.

There was the faintest blush on Percy's cheeks while he poked his own last bit of salad. It had been delicious, fresh with a very nice dressing and a lot of Parmesan and on-point turkey.

"Yes", admitted Percy after a moment, shrugging. "He had been real nice. The first person in all of New York to treat me like a human being. He was fun to talk to. I had hoped... well, to maybe see him again, maybe talk a little more with him. I don't know, okay? At least just eat his food. You gotta admit, the food was delicious yesterday. It was like the best thing about that gala."

"...Yes, okay, you're right", agreed Rachel and made a face. "Yesterday was boring as f-"

"Language, Rachel", chided Percy, pointedly looking at Ella and Tyson.

"As boring as Friday nights with Annabeth and Piper", supplied Rachel and rolled her eyes.

Percy snorted, though he agreed. Nothing against Piper and Annabeth, he loved them both. They were like the only other gay people on this planet that Percy knew. They were his lesbians and they were great and a big support. But they were already an old married couple. Their fun Friday night meant chess and a glass of wine. Not exactly Percy's idea of fun.

"Your dinner, your highness", announced Lou as she brought the main course.

Percy's eyes lit up as he saw what exactly Nico's favorite was. Tagliatelle with green asparagus, bacon wrapped around it and cocktail tomatoes. It was simple enough, but looked so fancy and delicious. He smiled brightly as he dug in. Sure, Rachel's looked awesome too and so did Tyson's and Ella's, but Percy's had been specially made for him by Nico. The thought warmed his cheeks.

"Are you... Are you really staring heart-eyed at your food?", asked Rachel disturbed. "Either you developed one hell of a weird food-kink, or you are seriously developing a crush on a guy you talked to like once. Honestly, not sure which one is more disturbing."

"Shut up and eat your food, Red", warned the embarrassed prince.

The rest of dinner was spend with very teasing and pointed looks from Rachel, but Percy did his best to ignore her, instead focusing on just how delicious the food was. Afterward, they ordered about half of the dessert menu to share between the four of them, their waitress snorting amused.

"Say, Lou, do you think it is possible for me to peek into the kitchen while we wait for dessert?"

Percy offered his best impression of a begging kitten. Not that it was necessary, because Gabe was close by – had been looming in case his royal guest had any kind of request – and he was delighted.

"Of course it is possible, your highness!", assured Gabe while basically groveling. "Lou!"

Lou made a face, because she knew this was a bad idea. Nico was already pissed enough as it was, there was no saying how he'd react when faced with the prince who had made his day off go up in flames. Still, she wasn't stupid enough to argue with the man signing her paychecks. With a polite smile did Lou lead the admittedly handsome prince into the kitchen.

"Nico? Prince Perseus wanted to talk to you", announced Lou in warning.

Nico scoffed at that, the action making Lou grin a little in amusement because yes, Nico was so not in the mood for this shit. But then Nico actually turned and looked up. Cecil and Will, who were very eager to see the prince up close, looked as stunned by Nico's reaction as Lou. The Italian's face lit up in happy delight before it contorted in utter confusion and then he was simply gaping.

"Percy?", asked Nico, unable to comprehend. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Nico!", greeted Percy with a bright smile, stepping up to him as though he wanted a hug, just to pause doubtfully because he didn't want to be weird. "Like Lou said, I wanted to talk to you."

"No", disagreed Nico with a frown. "Lou said the prince wan... Oh."

Percy's eyebrows knitted doubtfully. "You... didn't know I'm the prince, did you? Well, that explains why you treated me like an actual human being last night then..."

Percy looked so very disappointed that Nico wanted to scoop him up in his arms and hug the frown away – and heavens, since when did Nico want to do stuff like that? Shaking his head, Nico instead focused on Percy. Nothing about the pretty boy screamed royalty. He was wearing a dark blue skinny-jeans and a worn-out blue hoodie, his hair as messy as yesterday.

"You don't even look like a prince", said Nico as though he was still arguing Percy's royalty.

"Don't talk to the prince like that", warned Gabe horrified, angry and irritated at once.

Percy only spared him one glance before smiling. "You... don't happen to have a break or anything so we could step out and talk for a moment? I wouldn't want to impose, but..."

"Oh, today is actually my day off. I am literally just here to cook one dish, for one prince", stated Nico with a forced smile, unsure what to think about Percy anymore.

With that being said, Nico led the way out the backdoor, because yes, it was his day off, so he damn well could take a break. He was aware that basically everyone in the kitchen was staring after them and whispering, but right now, Nico cared more about getting to the bottom of this.

"What do you mean, it's your day off?", asked Percy confused when they stepped outside. "I asked the owner if it's no trouble for you to cook my meal because I know kitchens are busy. You not even being _here_ kind of qualifies as trouble... I'm sorry if I troubled you."

And woah, Percy had the best kicked kitten impression that Nico had ever seen in his entire life. It left Nico dumbfounded and a little speechless. He was also a little more confused.

"Okay. Let's wind back again", requested Nico, massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're a prince. You don't look prince-y at all. You didn't look prince-y yesterday either."

Percy frowned as he looked down on himself and tugged on his hoodie. "...I like my clothes. I don't like fancy, frilly stuff with medals and layers. I just shed down to the pants and shirt yesterday, because I'm not a fan of the stuffy official clothes and all..."

"...So, what are you doing here?", asked Nico, trying for casual.

"I wanted to see you again", answered Percy, cheeks dusted just a little pink.

"Scusi?", grunted Nico surprised, eyes wide.

"For me, as a prince, it's... rare to come to another country and find someone who just... talks to me", explained Percy slowly, gesturing a little. "Everyone is either too busy bending over for me, or sucking up to me. To impress my father by impressing me, or too afraid to 'screw up' in front of a prince. It's... boring. So very, very boring. But I liked talking to you yesterday and I figured, I mean... I'd like to talk some more. I'll only be here for a week, but only being with people who want to talk politics is going to bore me to death. So, I'd like to... hang out? With you?"

"...You want to hang out with me?", asked Nico, more confused than ever.

"Well, I _want_ to go on a date with you, but I don't know if you're even gay or anything, so I figured hanging out would be the safer thing to say. But let's be honest, I will only be here for a week and I want to make the best of that time", clarified Percy. "I'd like to get to know you, because you seem interesting and funny and very charming. Would that... Could you imagine...?"

"If I could imagine going on a date with a cute dorky prince?", blurted Nico out and snorted.

"I'm not dorky", objected Percy, the pink on his cheeks turning red.

"But you don't argue the cute?", grinned Nico amused.

"I do own a mirror", huffed Percy and puffed his chest out.

Despite himself, Nico started laughing. Damn, Percy really was cute. Still, the situation itself was so utterly surreal. The cute boy he had flirted with yesterday turned out to be a prince and was now asking Nico out on a date – Nico. Even though Nico wasn't royal or important or anything. He was just, well, Nico. With his one-room-apartment, working too many hours to be healthy because he didn't have a social life, he never bought himself anything pretty because he saved every single cent up for his own restaurant. He wouldn't be able to take the gorgeous prince out on fancy dates or buy him expensive presents, as the prince was most likely used to.

"You... didn't answer the question", offered Percy a bit nervously after a moment.

"I could imagine going on a date with you to get to know you better, but... I honestly can't imagine why you would want to go on a date with a lowly peasant", answered Nico reluctantly.

"Because no one says peasant anymore", snickered Percy delighted. "You're fun and quirky and I want to get to know you. It's just... a date. I'm not like proposing to you or anything."

"Okay", replied Nico before he could even think about it. "Okay, let's go on a date."

"Wonderful!", exclaimed Percy, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited kid. "So, you said today is your day off and you were only here for my meal, right? That means you're off tonight. Like... after I finished dessert, for example...?"

"Okay", nodded Nico overwhelmed.

"Awesome", nodded Percy pleased, cheeks a bit pink. "I'll... see you tonight then."

Nico nodded dumbly as he watched Percy skip off back into the restaurant before slowly returning to the kitchen himself. Will, Cecil and Lou were waiting anxiously and curiously for him.

"Well? What did the prince want?", asked Will impatiently.

"...He asked me out on a date", admitted Nico, still a little dazed.

"Wait... what?", grunted Cecil.

"Yeah", agreed Nico numbly. "Apparently, I'm... going on a date..."

/break\

"You were right. Dinner was really great", stated Rachel once they were done.

Her hands were folded over her stomach, because she had eaten decidedly too much. Tyson and Ella groaned in agreement, both looking totally happy. Percy grinned amused.

"So, I'm gonna ditch the three of you", said Percy casually. "You gotta cover for me with my parents though. You know they don't like me wandering around in a foreign city all alone and all."

"I wonder why", drawled Rachel out sarcastically. "Why are you ditching us?"

Percy's face brightened as he saw an awkwardly shifting Nico leave the kitchen. "Because I got a date with a really really hot cook. So, will you, please?"

Rachel heaved a sigh and nodded slowly. "Fine. But if he murders you and dumps your body, I will so kick your ghostly butt and give you an 'I told you so'."

"Sure thing, Rach", grinned Percy and kissed her cheek. "And you two, behave yourselves."

Ella and Tyson nodded obediently while Percy left with a jump in his steps. He smiled brightly at Nico, who still somehow looked like he was in shock. It was utterly adorable. So far, Percy had managed to get guys all cocky and stuff about going on a date with Percy, boasting about it. But Nico? Nico seemed seriously overwhelmed with the idea of dating a prince.

"So. Where do we go?", asked Percy in a chipper tone, linking fingers with Nico.

"Uh, I don't know. You're the one who asked me out", argued Nico with a frown.

"Well, I'm new to town. No idea what one does for fun around here", shrugged Percy with a frown. "So... How about you show me around a little? Rachel, that's my best friend over there, she dragged me and the squirts from art gallery to museum and all... I'd like to see something else."

"Who are the squirts?", asked Nico curiously.

"Ty, my baby brother, and Ella, Rachel's baby sister", explained Percy. "Show me around?"

"Anything specific?", inquired the Italian with one raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Just... let's walk and talk", shrugged Percy with a smile.

And talking they did. Nico showed Percy all his favorite corners of the neighborhood until the sun started setting. Percy asked a million questions about Italy, Maria, Bianca, cooking, he even inquired about Will, Cecil and Lou. The prince seemed so incredibly interested in Nico's life, it was oddly flustering. The more time they spend together, the more Nico eased up.

"I'm starving", admitted Percy as they passed through a little alley with various fast food restaurants from all over the world. "This place makes me really, really hungry..."

"Understandable", laughed Nico, one arm around Percy's waist to keep him close. "This place never fails to make me hungry either. So, what nationality are you feeling like? Chinese? Sushi? The classic hot dogs? Vietnamese? German?"

There was a mischievous grin on Percy's lips. "A bit of everything."

Half an hour later had them both sitting at one of the large tables, small dishes from about a dozen of the take-out places decked out in front of them. Nico watched in mild amusement how Percy ravished a little bit of everything, his fork going from one box to the next eagerly.

"You really eat... a lot", observed Nico cautiously.

"What? Prefer your boys half starved so they look pretty?", grumbled Percy around an egg-roll.

"I think you're looking very pretty the way you are", mused Nico, looking at Percy.

Percy blushed and swallowed. "Well, I just... like food, I guess. It's one of the few things my family does normal, you know? My mom, when we're home, she cooks for our family, makes sure we all come together for our meals. No oversized dining hall where you gotta shout so the others at the table can hear you. I just... I value that, you know?"

"It does sound nice", agreed Nico with a small smile, stealing one of the sushi pieces in front of Percy. "So... Your turn. What is your family like? Aside from the cooking."

"Mom and dad are always busy. I mean, they do rule a kingdom and all", shrugged Percy a little upset. "My big brother is all busy training to become the next king and all. It's... mainly, it's just me and Ty. That's why Rachel and Ella are so important to us, because they're always there for us."

"Tell me more about Atlantis", requested Nico intrigued. "I never heard of it before. What's it like? Is it... very different from the US?"

"Very", nodded Percy wildly, eyes wide. "Everything here is so... big. Oversized. It's ridiculous. All those tall, gigantic buildings. Have... you ever heard of Hundertwasser?"

"Si. I once saw a Hundertwasser house in Barcelona when I went there with my cousin", confirmed Nico, blinking slowly. "Wait. You're not telling me..."

"Yep. That's kind of how the majority of Atlantis looks like", confirmed Percy with a broad grin. "Everything is colorful, weird and beautiful. Atlantis is an island, it's not really that big, not compared to other countries, if I'm being honest, but it's beautiful. With vast jungles and beautiful, white beaches. It's... I love it. I love it very much. I mean, I am totally in awe at everything here, because it's like... so very different from my home and I kinda love this difference too."

Nico chuckled fondly. "I'd like to visit Atlantis some time."

"I'd love for you to visit", replied Percy with a bright smile.

/break\

The following five days, Percy and Nico met every single day. Before Nico's shifts, or after Nico's shifts, one day Percy came to eat in the restaurant again and he spend about two hours loitering around in the kitchen and watching Nico at work – which was utterly amazing.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave again", admitted Nico on their fifth night.

The two were curled together on Nico's balcony, eating Nico's home-made pizza. It was the best pizza Percy had ever seen, but Nico insisted that it could be ten times better if only Nico would have a real pizza oven. Nico had, again, told Percy all about the delicious things Nico would be serving in his own restaurant. The prince was in awe at that, at the way Nico's eyes sparkled, the dreamy conviction that dripped from Nico's every word.

"I'm going to miss you too", whispered Percy and leaned more into Nico.

They sat side by side, Nico having one arm curled around Percy's waist, a blanket thrown over both their backs as they sat in the cold night. Percy tilted his head up, rubbing his nose against Nico's collarbone and watching how Nico took the last bite of his piece of pizza.

"It's kind of crazy though", argued Nico with a frown while licking his fingers. "I mean, I have barely known you for a week and I already feel like I shared all my life with you. You are so... easy to talk to. So sweet and amusing. You're fascinating and gorgeous and funny..."

"Stop flustering me", chided Percy and hit Nico's chest softly.

"Just stating the truth, mio principe", whispered Nico and kissed the top of Percy's head.

"I... don't want to leave you, aaha Miko", murmured Percy upset.

"What's it mean?", asked Nico and nipped Percy's ear. "You've been calling me that for like... three days now. What does it mean though? I told you I'm calling you my prince. So, return the favor."

"It's the language of my people", replied Percy slowly, blushing. "It means 'my angel'... because of your last name and because you look so much like a real angel and all..."

Nico's blush matched Percy's as he slowly lowered his face until their lips met in a tender kiss. They had kissed a couple of times in the past days, but had never gone any farther. Nico surely wanted to – Percy was the most gorgeous creature he had ever encountered – but he didn't want to seem as though he was after sex. Or that he wanted sex to get Percy's money. All he wanted was Percy's time. As much of that as possible, because spending time with Percy was just... it was to equal parts calming and exciting, as strange as that sounded. Everything Percy said sounded so adventurous and out of another world. Having Percy leaning against him like this however was the most grounding experience Nico had ever made. And Percy tasted so sweet and salty and perfect.

"We have... some official business and all on our last day, so will you come and see me tomorrow to say goodbye properly?", asked Percy hopefully. "I wish I could spend my last day with you too, but we have so many appointments and stuff... So, tomorrow, our... last day together?"

"Of course", confirmed Nico, kissing Percy's nose. "I wouldn't waste a single hour I could spend with you, Percy. What do you want to do tomorrow then?"

"A... surprise", declared Percy mischievously. "I'll pick you up at eleven?"

"Can't wait", grinned Nico, stealing another proper kiss.

/break\

Dating a prince was a bit embarrassing, because the next day, there was a gigantic white stretch-limo parking in front of Nico's shitty little apartment-complex. He could already see the local gang eying it more than curiously. Some fancy penguin got out to open the door for Nico and inside, there was a brightly smiling and giddy looking Percy. Nico's heart clenched. How in the world had he thought it was a good idea to go on a date with a prince? To fall in love with a boy who would only stay on the continent for a week? Yes, Nico knew he had lost his heart to the charming prince.

"Nico!", exclaimed Percy with a smile and pulled Nico down into a kiss.

"Hello to you too, Prince Charming", chuckled Nico a bit dazzled.

"I have a big surprise for you", grinned Percy and snuggled up to Nico.

That was, officially, the biggest understatement of the century. The driver brought them to a middle-class part of town – not as fancy as where Gabe's restaurant was, but definitely better than where Nico lived. Hold on. Nico was pretty sure this was the neighborhood his two best friends lived in.

"You said that your oldest friends live right around the corner here and that you like the neighborhood", started Percy slowly as they walked together. "You said that... that you enjoy being here. That you helped your friends in previous years to hold big neighborhood Thanksgiving dinners, street-wide celebrations. Barbeques in summer that your friend Jason held for others."

"Yeah, I said that", nodded Nico, obviously very confused.

"You always say you want a restaurant to be the center of a community and you managed to bring yourself into this community", continued Percy, rubbing his thumb over the back of Nico's hand.

"You... were really listening when I was rambling", muttered Nico a bit embarrassed.

"Because I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about it", shrugged Percy with a smile.

"You're so cute", sighed Nico, looking fondly down at Percy. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, I... went to check out that neighborhood you talked about so fondly", smiled Percy, cheeks a little red. "And when I walked along, I found this... And... Well... I just..."

They passed Miss Hestia's bakery – the place Nico loved getting his croissants from the most, even though it was a bit far away from his apartment – and came to stand in front of the empty building where Mister Dionysus used to have a wine store slash bar slash small restaurant before he bailed about a year ago. It was a beautiful old red brick house with a broad window front – smashed in because the house stood empty for so long now and drunken teens had raided the place months ago. Nico loved the place, he passed it often when visiting Jason and Reyna.

"And what, Percy?", asked Nico confused, staring longingly at the building.

"I bought it", shrugged Percy, face beet-red as he stepped up to the door. "Welcome to Bianca's."

"...What?", asked Nico slowly, unable to comprehend.

"I bought the building for you, so you can open up that restaurant you've been dreaming about for years", clarified Percy and fished out a set of keys to open the door. "You said you liked this neighborhood, you said you want your restaurant to be a center to a good neighborhood and bring a sense of family, you also said your one-room apartment is just temporary because you save every dollar for the restaurant and you sounded so embarrassed when you told me that the first time we went to your place so that kinda sounded like you wanted to move out if possible and your friends live here and the building has an apartment over the restaurant, so I thought it'd be perfect. I mean, if it's not what you were looking for... uhm..."

They stepped inside, not that Nico didn't know exactly what the inside looked like – they had celebrated Jason's and Reyna's engagement here two years ago. It was beautiful. A wide, open room with a bar – behind the bar, it led to the wine cellar – and there was a backroom that had served as the shop for the wines, as Nico knew. His feet automatically brought him to the large kitchen – it would need a lot of work and most the interior was either missing or broken, but it was perfect.

"...You bought a restaurant _and_ an apartment... for me...", whispered Nico stunned.

"I... like you and... I want you to have whatever it is you'd ever want and since I'm leaving again, I just... want to show you how much I appreciated our time together", shrugged Percy slowly, clearly still embarrassed. "I... I like your dream. I want it to become true. I know it still needs a lot of renovations – contractors are coming on Monday. It's all paid for already."

"I'm not a charity case, Perseus", grunted Nico with a glare. "I don't need you to throw money at me. I thought... what we had is... going past your title and all. I thought it... meant something more. But I'm just a pet project, or what? I wasn't spending time with you to get your money!"

"I never said that!", exclaimed Percy annoyed. "I never said you _asked_ for it. But I _want_ to spend my money on you! I have the money, I'm not using the money! Why shouldn't I spend it on the person I love?! Gods, don't be such a stupid, stuck-up idiot and break your neck on your pride!"

"...Love", echoed Nico stunned.

"When you said it, yesterday... I was so relieved that I'm not the only one who fell into this head over heels", admitted Percy, staring down at the ground. "I thought... it'd be... okay, for me to give you this as a parting gift. I intended to just leave it to you and send you a note and all, but since you said _it_ yesterday, I thought I could give it to you in person. I didn't think it'd be such a problem!"

"...You can't just buy someone a fucking building, Percy", sighed Nico exhausted and shook his head. "Chocolate or flowers or something, but... you can't just buy a building..."

"But I can", argued Percy stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest. "And I did. And you better damn well accept it. Suck up your pride, di Angelo. You and me both know you'd be working your ass off for another ten years before you'd even come close to having enough money. I have the money, just sitting around and doing nothing, while it could as well just... afford your dream. Let me spend my money the way _I_ want it. I want you to open that restaurant, in the name of your sister, to offer a place to come to for everyone around. I want you to be able to stop working for creepy Gabe and to take Will and Cecil and Lou with you... I want you to be happy, Nico."

"I'd be happier in my one-room rat-hole apartment, working for McDonald's if it'd mean that I'd get to spend my life with you, Percy", admitted Nico after a long pause.

Percy's heart skipped a beat as he was pulled into Nico's arms. He buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, fingers clawing at the material of his shirt. He inhaled deeply, wishing to memorize the scent.

"I'll... I'll miss you so much, Nico", whispered Percy, tears evident in his voice.

/break\

Having a restaurant and an apartment were good to distract Nico from just how horribly he missed his Percy. But there was a ton to do with both places. They needed to start from scratch, really. True to Percy's words however, everything was already paid for. The contractors, the furniture for the restaurant _and_ for Nico's apartment – Percy had specifically left instructions with all parties that all payments would be directed to his bank account. Nico didn't really like it, but he had been sleeping on his couch to save money by not getting a bed and the idea of having an actual bed – and Percy was making it pretty clear that he wanted Nico to have the best. With a little pushing from his friends and from Percy, Nico agreed to it. It was still a lot of work to make both a proper home – his restaurant was supposed to be a home too, for everyone. But thanks to the swift workers Percy had hired and the very eager help from Nico's friends, everything looked ready to go after two months of very hard, relentless work. Somehow, the restaurant turned out very blue and sea-themed, based on both Venice and what Percy had told Nico about Atlantis. There was water running through the restaurant in small rivers, mirroring the canals of Venice. Nico had told Percy about that silly idea... and Percy, of course, had contacted someone to get this done.

"Your little prince really spoiled you", pointed Jason out where he laid sprawled on one table.

Reyna sat next to her fiance, nodding slowly. "Whatever you did, you had him wrapped around your little finger after only one week."

"He said... he fell in love with me. And wants me to be happy", shrugged Nico.

"That must be a terribly confusing concept for you. Being happy", chuckled Will teasingly.

"So, next week, we can _finally_ stop working for Gabe?", asked Lou hopefully.

"We're finally done", nodded Nico slowly as he looked around.

"It's perfect, Nico", assured his cousin Hazel with a fond smile.

Her and her husband Frank had moved to New York about a month ago. The two had been struggling ever since they lost their jobs. They used to work at a restaurant that had closed down three years ago and since then, they had somehow managed to go from one odd job to another. But they just weren't making enough money, hadn't found the right job since then. So, now that Nico had an entire house – three floors; the restaurant, Nico's apartment and still there was an entire floor left. It was easy offering it to his beloved baby cousin. The both of them were cooks too. It was how Hazel and Frank had met, when Hazel and Nico had gone to culinary school together.

"Close to it", admitted Nico with a frown.

"Why only close?", asked Jason confused. "I thought this was like your dream location?"

"It'd be perfect if Percy was here", whispered Nico with a forlorn look.

/break\

Three months after the opening night and _Bianca's_ was the place to be. Nico had turned the former wine shop into a deliver shop, where especially the students and teens came to during their breaks. Pizza and other dishes to go, or to eat at the tall tables. On the other side was the restaurant, where families and lovers and friends would gather to enjoy their meals in peace. Nico, Hazel and Frank were the team in the kitchen and they were doing great. Will, Cecil and Lou were working as waiters, while Jason took care of the to-go restaurant and Reyna took over the bar. Nico couldn't bring himself to tear it down, because it was beautifully crafted. When Reyna during their many hours of renovating had mentioned she used to bartender during her college years, it was practically a done deal. A job working with the people they all loved, so close to home instead of having to drive nearly two hours every day – Jason and Reyna instantly agreed.

"Tonight's a busy night", stated Jason as he joined to help out in the kitchen.

The to-go restaurant was only open during lunch hours, since it was specifically for lunch breaks of those close by. Nico grunted, but it was a pleased sound. He enjoyed being busy. When he was busy, he didn't think so much about Percy or stare pathetically at his phone, hoping for a text. They were still in contact, even nearly half a year after Percy had left. At this point, Nico feared it was just hurting him, but even so he couldn't bring himself to stop talking to Percy.

"Nico", called Lou out as she entered the kitchen. "One of the guests wants to speak to the owner."

"Seriously?", grunted Frank, one eyebrow raised as he turned to Nico. "What's to complain about?"

"Beats me", sighed Nico and put the knife down. "Well, the downside of owning the place..."

Hazel snorted a bit amused and shook her head as she watched her cousin leave the kitchen. Nico straightened his back and put on a professional smile, because this restaurant was his baby, his life.

"Buona sera", greeted Nico with a pleasant expression. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I was promised the best pizza on the planet, but it just... it just doesn't taste as good as it did on your crappy little balcony", complained the customer seriously.

Nico blinked, very slowly, before getting lost in those sea-green eyes. A mischievous smile laid on Percy's lips. His hair was a little longer than Nico remembered, but it was even messier. He was still as breathtakingly gorgeous as Nico remembered him. And he was _here_.

"...P... Percy", was all Nico managed to say.

"Thank the gods you still recognize me", huffed Percy and stood, grinning. "Hello."

"Yes. Hello", nodded Nico slowly. "What are you doing here...?"

"Well, since I paid for the place, I figured I should eat here some time", shrugged Percy with a mischievous grin before stepping up to Nico. "I... missed you. I wanted to see you. I don't know if you still.. want to see me. You've been sending fewer texts these days... I wasn't sure if..."

Nico laid his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him up until their lips met in a passionate kiss, showing just how much Nico had longed for this. Around them, whispers and even cheers started up. Nico had managed to get what he had always wanted; to open a restaurant that was a place where people gathered to be together. If there wasn't enough room, his guests were okay sitting together because everyone knew each other. They asked about each other's life and all of Nico's regulars knew how Nico had gotten this place and how hung up he was on the pretty prince.

"I missed you so much", whispered Nico against Percy's lips. "Every single day. I love my restaurant, it's perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much. But... it's missing... you."

"Good thing I'm here then", hummed Percy pleased, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder.

Nico's arms tightened around Percy, as though he was afraid his prince would just vanish again. "How long will you be staying? What are you even doing here? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't say something because I wanted to surprise you", replied Percy, kissing Nico's neck.

"And we're here to stay. Percy said your restaurant has multiple apartments, so you better clear one of those out for us, because the only condition under which King Poseidon let his darling little son move here was that he'd live with me", stated the other one at the table.

Nico looked up, only now noticing that Rachel had been sitting with Percy at the table. All the Percy had blinded him for anything surrounding the charming prince. She grinned at him.

"What?", asked Nico, needing more information.

"I told you I finally applied to college, right? Well, I didn't tell you I applied for college in New York", shrugged Percy with the broadest grin possible. "And Rachel, she wanted to take art classes for a while, but her parents were against it. Now, with me as an excuse, they were eager – eager to impress the royal family and all that stuff. So... me and Rach, we're looking for a place. I figured I _could_ rent an apartment, but then I remembered I bought an entire building."

"I kind of gave the other apartment to my cousin", admitted Nico. "But... there is a perfectly fine spare bedroom in my apartment for you, Miss Dare. And... a lot of room in my bed... for..."

He was unsure, because this was insane. They had only known each other for one week before declaring their love, before Nico got a restaurant from Percy, before Percy left. Now Percy was back, after nearly half a year, had come back for him. Was moving in together too fast? Or was it just their pace exactly? The way Percy smiled at him and kissed him again was answer enough.

"...But try tuning it down some in the bedroom", grunted Rachel teasingly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I've been asked/requested to write a royal!Percy/peasant!Nico story on multiple occasions, but never found the right plot or idea to work with it before.  
_

 _Next update is going to be... the final chapter of "Chasing Fireflies" on Saturday. Damn it, I still have a hard time to grasp that after 100 chapters, it's... over... *sits in corner and hugs fic*_


End file.
